pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pomocniczka
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Pomocniczka. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 15:24, maj 25, 2012 Dyskusja: Proszę pisać w tym miejscu Dobry ci. Jestem Julia. : ) 123ViVa123 15:59, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, przeczytałam. : ) Znasz się na robieniu stron wiki? 123ViVa123 16:07, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej jestem twoim męskim imiennikiem , moge się zaqpisać do anime?-Wikcio4 16:08, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomagać. Już jakotakie doświadczenie mam. Mogę się zapisać do anime? 123ViVa123 16:10, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A nie moge być głównym .Plis przyda ci się chłopak w głównych .Obiecuję będę uzupełniał profil Moge?Tak pro po to moje opowiadanie ^^-Wikcio4 16:15, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) kasuj, będę przywracać heh, nawet nie odpisujesz.. pokazujesz to co o tobie mówią Nie wiem oco ci chodzi. Dowiedziałam się, że to ty gdy napisaąłaś mi to w dyskusji. Pozatym jak mogę się ciebie czepiać, za założenie drugiego konta, skoro miałam Ev, a teraz jest ViVa? 123ViVa123 16:23, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ev, to co innego, bo ty o tym mówiłaś, a ona to ukryła i starała się, aby nikt tego się nie dowiedział, a to jest nazywane oszustwem Ja nic nie przywracam, to Mika444, mogę być główną w anime? 123ViVa123 16:30, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ok, to rób. 123ViVa123 16:33, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A mogę być z innego regiony? Kanto średnio mnie kręci. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, a mogę mieć 6? 123ViVa123 16:42, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojego opowiadania proszę Wbrew pozorom, to trochę średnio, że zmieniasz bo si się nudzi. Ja zmieniłam, bo gdy zakładałam konto to dałam nie taką nazwę jak chciałam. 123ViVa123 20:02, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Rysie są the best. Fajny, ale kiedy mój debiut? 123ViVa123 09:04, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Możesz już dodać Tympola, a jeśli możesz to dodać Lillipupa Iris i Cilana. : ) 123ViVa123 09:07, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) THX 123ViVa123 09:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Złapał Dwebbla, a jego rywalką jest Burgundy, która pojawi się dopiero w "Zemsta Znawczyni!" Spoko, jestem na bierząco. 123ViVa123 09:44, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Ja przerabiam obrazki, żeby Buneary Była shiny. 123ViVa123 10:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie moje poki debiutują ze mną. Nie lubią balli. wyobrażam to sobie tak. Jedę na Grotleu X3 trzymając Piplupa i Buneary, a obok jest Monferno, bardzo zamytślony. Tego samego dnia uaktywni pożar podczas walki z Victorem (wodny typ) i ewoluuje. X3 123ViVa123 10:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze raz mówię: tak. Ale one ogólnie nienawidzą Balla i my zwykle kożystamy z Grotla. Nawet on jest zadowolony. 123ViVa123 10:22, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Poków? A to z czasem. Okaże się, że w Lab. Prof Juniper jest Excadrill Iris i w końcu będzie jej słuchał. 123ViVa123 10:27, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Wiem, Iris sie go wstydzi i temu go odesłała. 123ViVa123 10:30, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ja robię Buneary. 123ViVa123 10:33, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Tą shiny z anime. Muszę ją przerobić. 123ViVa123 10:38, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam Do Mangi O Moim Regioni! Jak się zapisać? Naciskasz "Mój Region" na samym dole jest "Manga do regioonu" Wchodzisz i się zapisujesz, to proste! 123ViVa123 18:03, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie prosze-Wikcio4 09:48, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px to pytanie ---Wikcio4 09:59, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie te pytanie! Tylko pytanie brzmi: W jakim programie lub na jakiej stronbie zrobiłaś ten obrazek 50px-Wikcio4 10:08, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Ekhem! Na tej "Wikji" jest miejcę na tyjko jedną Wiktorię! xP Żart :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]]Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Możę zrobimy wspólne anime, co? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif To proszę regionik poaj :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Spoko Maroko xP, to ja zacznę robić stronę a ty się dopisz, ok? Użytkownik:Wiki Denkichu/Użytkownik:Pomocniczka/Wspólne Anime Tu masz link zapisz się w takim stylu jak ja. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:06, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok xP Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:20, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Idę zara na dodatkowe zajęcia angielskiego, potem wchodzę na chwilę na komputer idę z psem i znowy komputer xPZrobię dziśaj, i tak możesz robić też odcinki ;) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:24, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jestem :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:59, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co? Nie mam dziśaj weny... jutro zrobię obiecuję! dobrzę...